


yellow

by iiiihaveamigraine



Series: rainbow nationality [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Murderer Tyler Joseph, Tyler-centric, evil tyler joseph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiiihaveamigraine/pseuds/iiiihaveamigraine
Summary: Tyler kills for a living, it's wrong, but it's also right. He killed Josh. Josh is back.It wasn't real.





	yellow

His name’s Blurryface, that’s what the media reports him as anyway. It’d understandable though, their feeble human minds know nothing of other beings, the way they think and the way they move. They’d never be able to understand how agile Tyler is, how quick he can get his job done. They don’t understand that he was born this way, that it isn’t his fault. He doesn’t mean for his whole body to blur when he kills, it just happens, so he really does understand why he’s been dubbed as ‘Blurryface’, it doesn’t however, make it any more enjoyable to have the name.

 

Although, he really doesn’t, want to kill, nobody _wants_ to kill, really. The urge is there however, deep inside his bones, clawing away at his cracking mind till he gives in and takes pride as he watches as the life drains out of the unlucky victims’ eyes. 

It’s almost like a guilty pleasure, and really, he shouldn’t be shamed on it. All humans have one, some even two. A variety like to have a beer now and again, or maybe an extra slice of cake at a birthday party, for Tyler, he just likes to kill. Watch as blood spills from the slit in their throat or as their intestines tumble from their shaking, _dying_ body. 

It’s satisfying, really. 

He’s not completely heartless though, he does end up sending the family members of whom he has killed a bouquet of yellow flowers, apologising. (He gets a guilty conscience sometimes).

 

And Tyler’s been doing this for years now, hundreds and hundreds of years spent killing and killing. 

(Did he forget to mention that he never ages a day over 24? Time just never seems to be quick enough to catch up on him).

 

So, this one boy, with fiery red hair and the softest of eyes shouldn’t affect him. He’s killed many attractive young men and women (There was this one boy called Josh, but he had to kill him, however, because it would have never worked out between them) but not once has he had a lapse in his judgement, not _once_ has he wanted to stop all of this madness and drop his weapon; drop his persona and fall into a normal lifestyle. 

 

Except for this time, it appears. Because as he’s about to pull the trigger and watch as the gun recoils backwards and a bullet shoots forwards, splitting open this young man’s skull and tearing through his brain, just to exit out the other side, he hesitates. His fingers falter and he can’t help but catch the man’s gaze, and it’s oddly familiar.

 

The man with the red hair doesn’t start pleading for his life, doesn’t start crying or weeping about how he ‘has a family’ and is ‘too young to die now’, doesn’t beg for Tyler to just let him go and that he won’t ever say what happened this night, no. He just stares, with one of the blankest expressions Tyler thinks he has ever seen, and then outright smirks. The corners of his mouth turning upwards and his eyes are hooded.

“Go on,” He starts slowly, drawing out his words, “Kill me, _Blurryface._ ”

So he knows Tyler’s name, that’s no surprise though, most people do nowadays. He can no longer count the years on his fingers for how long he’s been a wanted man. 

The victim beneath him tilts his head upwards so he and Tyler have a perfect view of each other, “Kill me, _Tyler._ ” 

Tyler’s breathe hitches and he freezes where he’s stood because he knows this man, he couldn’t put his finger on it before, but now he remembers. 

“Josh,” He gasps out, mouth widened into an ‘o’ shape and the realisation of what he was about to do dawns on him, but what irks him more is how Josh is even alive, he’d killed his lover many years ago. How was it possible that he was here now? Was it just Blurryface messing with his mind again?

 

The man with the red hair, still kneeling, seems to hear the unspoken battle going on in Tyler’s mind and he speaks up. “See, Tyler baby, after you left me there on that little dirt road with my throat slashed and only minutes to live, a lovely man named _Lucifer_ found me, does he sound familiar to you by any chance?” Josh inquires, but they both already know the answer, because of course, Tyler knows Lucifer, he was the one who cursed him to be like this, and now he had Josh? 

“He saved me,” Josh continues, smiling widely up at Tyler, but the expression isn’t one of friendly desire, it’s filled with hatred and the ever-familiar desire to kill, “He saved me and offered me something, all I have to do in return for my life, is kill you, and I’ve finally found you.” 

 

There are a few split seconds where Tyler finds the world going black and when he snaps out of it he finds him and Josh’s positions reversed, he’s now kneeling and Josh is the one pressing the muzzle of a gun to his forehead. 

Josh’s eyes bleed into a deep red and he smiles sickeningly sweetly at his former lover one last time and pulls the trigger.

 

Tyler’s world goes black once again, and then he’s leaping from a small bunk bed, there’s a thin sheet of sweat glistening on his skin and the sound of a familiar voice asking if he’s okay.

“Woah there Ty, I know you said the nightmares get worse while we’re on tour but I didn’t expect to hear you screaming in the middle of the night.” The red-headed drummer chuckles awkwardly, placing a gentle hand on Tyler’s shoulder and Tyler fights the urge to flinch. 

The memories of a band and tours and ‘twenty one pilots’ comes rushing back to him in a flurry of memories, memories that he didn’t even know he had. 

 

Tyler thinks everything is going okay and the nightmare is a faint thought in the back of his mind, but before he’s getting ready to get back in his bunk and sleep, he _swears_ he sees Josh’s eyes flash a deep, crimson red.

**Author's Note:**

> reposted, my apologies.


End file.
